Syrena
Syrena was a beautiful, alluring and enigmatic mermaid who swims against the tide of her more lethally-minded sisters of Whitecap Bay. Mystery surrounds this mermaid, even down to her true name, for "Syrena" was what she's called by missionary Philip Swift during her captivity by Blackbeard. Fate had brought Philip and Syrena together, but their connection goes much deeper. After her fellow mermaids attacked Blackbeard's crew, Syrena and Philip began to recognize a quality in each other, drawing them together and allowing them to become allies. Each discover more of their true beings, but risk their lives when they listen to the sounds of their hearts. Biography Early life Not much is known about Syrena's early life in Whitecap Bay. Syrena wasn't a typical mermaid; while the other mermaids are quite dangerous, she was rather timid. Astrid Berges Frisbey interview Quest for the Fountain of Youth Capture During the search for the Fountain of Youth, the Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived at Whitecap Bay to capture a mermaid on Blackbeard's orders, as they needed a mermaid's tear to add to the water from the Fountain of Youth. Syrena was captured after the mermaid attack on the crewmen, shortly after saving the missionary Philip Swift from being crushed by falling debris. Search in the Jungle Blackbeard and his crew began searching for the Fountain of Youth through a jungle-infested island. As mermaids' tears would not keep for long, she had to be brought along so that a tear could be harvested fresh; she was carried around in a large water tank carried by four members of Blackbeard's crew. Part way through the journey the tank was broken, and Syrena fell to the ground, loosing her aquatic form and assuming a human shape. Not used to walking on two feet, she was a stumbling, vulnerable figure. Philip Swift gave her his shirt and carried her the rest of the way through the jungle. Jungle Pools During the search, Syrena fell deeply in love with Philip, who she thought was different than the other crewmen, being a protector. It was Philip who gave the mermaid her name of Syrena, in order to make the pirates see her as a person and not a creature. As a man of God, he was the only crew-member who treated her with any dignity. Blackbeard eventually managed to get a tear of joy from Syrena and left her in the Jungle Pools to die. After escaping from the Fountain of Youth, Philip went to save her and she was able to escape. She managed to find the two Chalices of Cartagena in the waters of the the Fountain and gave them to Jack Sparrow. She told him to not let her tear go to waste. She then went to find the injured Philip and he asked for her forgiveness. Bringing him underwater, Syrena kissed Philip to heal him and give him the ability to breathe underwater. They swam off together through the pools to freedom. Her further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Syrena possessed a unique personality for a mermaid. Instead of being vicious like the rest of her kind, she was gentle and compassionate. Syrena displayed no traits of vicious behavior and does not attempt to kill any human, or even show the slightest want to. It is unknown if she ever displayed behaviour like her sister mermaids in the past and it changed because of what she sensed in Philip, or if she was different all along from the other mermaids and never was vicious. She has all the skills of a mermaid, but uses them to save Phillip's life when a lighthouse exploded and debris nearly fell on him, instead of drowning him. She fell in love with Phillip, who saved her life, making her the only known mermaid to fall in love with a human. Behind the scenes *Syrena was portrayed by Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *It is possible that Syrena was inspired by Ariel from The Little Mermaid, another Disney film where a mermaid falls in love with a human. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' References Category:Mermaids Category:Females